A Dark Knight: Things That Go Boom
|next = }} "A Dark Knight: Things That Go Boom" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Gotham. It aired on November 30, 2017. Synopsis Gordon tries to broker a deal with Penguin that involves Sofia. Meanwhile, Lee Thompkins gains more control over The Narrows as she deals with the local gangster Sampson.[https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/11/gotham-episode-410-things-that-go-boom.html Gotham - Episode 4.10 - Things That Go Boom - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot In the playroom at Arkham Asylum, Professor Pyg plays Ave Maria on a gramophone. He is then confronted by an inmate, who got beaten by his mother while listening to the song. After the inmate attacks him, Pyg breaks a record in half and uses it to kill the inmate. Jim Gordon and Lucius Fox check the X-rays for Pyg, discovering that due to his many facial surgeries, his real identity can't be tracked. Gordon is visited by Sofia Falcone, who wants to continue seeing him, citing her confession to Oswald Cobblepot as a matter of trust but Gordon rebuffs it. In the Narrows, Lee Thompkins begins her tenure as the leader of the club forming a court to bring justice. She's notified by a man that he got beaten by a gangster named Sampson. Sofia arrives home and is confronted by Cobblepot and Victor Zsasz. She is about to get tortured but manages to convince her torturer to turn against Cobblepot and she escapes but is kidnapped by The Sirens. While talking to Martin, Cobblepot is told by him that Sofia made him lie about the kiss with Gordon. Lee and Edward Nygma confront Sampson, who plans on taking down the fight club. He is revealed to suffer from bronchitis, which Lee tells him is a more serious lung disease. Gordon visits Pyg in Arkham and after a brief discussion, manages to make Pyg reveal his Southern accent. Cobblepot is contacted by Barbara Kean, who outlines her demands in exchange for Sofia, which he agrees to. However, he instead sends Zsasz to kill them all. Zsasz fires a bazooka into their secret club but the girls manage to flee the area. Sofia tells Gordon about it but he soon finds that she is using this as an excuse to kill Cobblepot. Gordon then meets with Cobblepot to make a deal in which both will make sure Sofia leaves Gotham at nightfall and let Cobblepot continue ruling his empire. Lee and Nygma arrive at the clinic and find it wrecked, deducing Sampson had it destroyed. They confront him and reveal that Lee has put a poison into Sampson's drink and she has the antidote. She gives it to him with the condition that he leaves the Narrows. After talking with Sofia, Gordon handcuffs her and sends a detective to escort her to the train station. Cobblepot discovers that Martin has been kidnapped. Zsasz intercepts Sofia's train and learns that she had Martin kidnapped as a hostage, to ensure her release. Sofia, Barbara, Tsbitha and Selina take Martin to a meeting with Cobblepot, who surrenders so Martin is freed. He puts him in the car and then blows the car up, planning to not let them use Martin as a pawn, declaring a war. Lee also learns that Nygma's side effects from being frozen have been worn off – Nygma begins having hallucinations of his dual personality, as the Riddler. Martin is revealed to have survived, part of a plan Cobblepot had to instigate the war. He then has Zsasz take Martin out of Gotham for his safety. Fox tells Gordon that DNA tests showed that Pyg's real identity is Lazlo Valentin, a serial killer in the South. Gordon goes to visit Pyg but finds him gone, a guard dead and "It's been fun James – Lazlo" written in the wall with the guard's blood. Trivia *Donal Logue (Harvey Bullock) does not appear in this episode, the third and last in which he is absent. The other episodes are Rise of the Villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow and A Dark Knight: The Demon's Head. *Sofia Falcone meets Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle. References Category:Season 4 Category:Professor Pyg Arc Category:Mob Arc